


Don't Wanna Wake Up On A Monday Morning

by dreamwalking78



Series: Could Have Been Me Universe [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Could Have Been Me, F/F, Gags, Gratuitous Smut, NSFW, They're finally traveling together, Thigh Cuffs, Valentine's in Sweden, Wayhaught - Freeform, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: It's been a little over a year since Nicole took that fateful trip to San Francisco. Now they find themselves in Sweden being anything but bored.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Could Have Been Me Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533245
Comments: 20
Kudos: 146





	Don't Wanna Wake Up On A Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> If this is your first trip into this universe, get ready for some very NSFW reading. If you've been along for the ride, welcome back!! Some of you caught the Valentine's date in the Christmas fic, so yeah I've had this planned for a few months. It just happened to coincide with Wayhaught Week's Valentine's Day prompts. 
> 
> Thanks to FaithSky for the encouragement. A special thanks to my harshest critic, my wife. Seriously, she doesn't hold back when she sees something she thinks I should change. I greatly appreciate her honesty. It makes me a better writer.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)

“It’s just a weekend Waves, why do you need so much?” Nicole’s exasperated voice floated from the bedroom as she stared at the pile of clothes Waverly had placed there to be packed.    
  
“What if it’s warmer than we’ve read? What if the dress I picked out for dinner is not formal enough?” Waverly’s mind was racing at the thoughts. Yes they were just spending three days at a ski resort in Sweden, but this was their first trip as a couple. The mind of planner never fully shuts down at the possibilities. 

Nicole placed her hands on Waverly’s side, her flattened palm resting warmly against the words marking their spot. “I’ve already checked. What we have is fine. Please baby, stop fretting and get ready to enjoy this instead of worrying.”    
  
Waverly sighed. “Okay. I’ll put some of it up.” 

As Waverly began her sorting process for the third time that day, she thought back to Nicole’s first trip that included her. A wicked smile danced across her lips as she recalled her own awakening in the penthouse overlooking the city. Perfectly timed, her hand landed on the pink bag with black stripes down the side. She looked over to where Nicole was debating which hoodie to wear for the flight. Waverly picked up the pink bag placing it behind her back as she walked up to Nicole. The sway in her hips was done intentionally, though Nicole was unable to see it. “If I need to pack lighter, then I guess I should return a few things.”    
  
“We talked about not going overboard.” Nicole turned as she spoke her eyes catching sight of the pink bag Waverly held in front of her. A smirk firmly plastered across her face as the quirked eyebrow challenged Nicole to say another word. Nicole’s eyebrows raised higher than Waverly had seen as her eyes locked on the bag in Waverly’s hand. A darkness Waverly recognized and craved seeing came across Nicole’s face. “The only place that can be returned to is your body. That’s after I tear it off of you the first time.”   
  
NIcole reached forward for the bag but Waverly quickly pulled it from her grasp. “You don’t even know what’s in here Nicole. What if you don’t like it?” The teasing in her voice encouraging Nicole’s pursuit of the bag’s contents.    
  
Nicole cocked her head to the side, “It’s wrapping paper Waves. The real gift is underneath.”    
  
Nicole surged forward before Waverly could move this time her hands landed on the hem of Waverly’s sleep pants. Her fingers worked quickly as her hands slid down the sides of the pants against bare skin causing a surge of arousal. Her fingers firmly gripped Waverly’s hips as she pulled her closer whispering into her ear, “I’ll love anything your gorgeous body is wrapped in.” Nicole’s tongue flicked out lightly tracing the shell of Waverly’s ear sending goosebumps rising across her skin. Waverly dropped the bag. Her fingers threaded up into red locks of hair before she grabbed a handful yanking until Nicole’s head snapped back. Packing could wait.   
  


\----------------------------------------------------

  
Watching Nicole fidget unable to fully stretch out in the seats had Waverly appreciating her even more for this trip. Her fingers threaded into Nicole’s as they began the long flight to Heathrow. Nicole smiled down at their interlocked hands before looking back to Waverly. “We land in Sweden on Valentine’s Day.” Nicole spoke the words as if they were nothing out of the ordinary. It was something Waverly had started to finally become accustomed to. Nicole had made it clear, anything she did for Waverly was because she thought it should have been done. She couldn’t comprehend how meaningful her gestures were to someone who had not been shown that type of love before. Waverly leaned over resting her head against Nicole’s shoulder attempting to sleep on a plane. 

“You have no idea how much this means to me Nicole.” Her voice was almost a whisper. In response Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly’s shoulders, pulling her closer before placing a quick kiss to her cheek.

Waverly’s thoughts drifted to how long it had been since she had went through customs. The excitement of being completely unknown in a new place to explore was lost from her for far too long. With Nicole, she had become the person she once was. A smile crossed her lips. Well maybe a few needed changes had taken place. Her mind floated to the contents of the suitcase stored safely under the plane. She hoped TSA had not checked the black bag inside too closely. Nicole had been in charge of packing for the night time activities. “Oh well.” She whispered at the possibility as she drifted off to sleep.    
  


\-------------------------------------------------------

As they entered the room, the light wood interior framing the windows overlooking the snow-covered mountains, Waverly squealed with joy running to each window. Her eyes wide with anticipation of their weekend together. Nicole fell onto the bed with a deep sigh. Waverly turned to find a redhead flailed out across the bed still covered in her heaviest jacket. “It’s so cold and I’m so tired.” Nicole’s muffled voice barely audible through the thick comforter. Waverly instantly felt a pang of guilt. The excitement of this experience had blinded her to the signs of Nicole’s exhaustion.   
  
Waverly sat down on the bed gently running her fingers through Nicole’s hair. “My poor baby,” she cooed as Nicole grumbled into the bedding. “I think you need some sleep Nicole.”   
  
“Too much to do. Can’t ruin your Christmas slash Valentine’s gift.” Nicole was fast falling asleep.    
  
“No baby, you’ve done enough. It’s time for you to rest.”    
  
Waverly fought a half asleep Nicole to remove her coat and place her under the covers. Waverly smiled as she watched Nicole fall asleep. Her soft snores giving way to a deeper sleep. Waverly pulled a book from her backpack she had carried through every airport despite Nicole’s insistence that she carry it. She pulled up a chair to the largest window overlooking Åreskutan. She settled down into the chair. The warmth from the heated floors and fireplace kept the room at a temperature that a blanket wasn’t needed. She glanced back at Nicole’s sleeping form starting to settle into her normal position. “That bonus blanket, I will always need.” She whispered before returning to her book.    
  


Nicole awoke with a start. She sat up in bed searching the room until her eyes landed on Waverly who had glanced up from her book at Nicole’s movements. Nicole’s hair flew in different directions. Waverly thought she had never looked more beautiful. Nicole rose from the bed, her feet cautiously hitting the floor. Waverly watched Nicole’s surprised expression as her bare feet touched the heated floors. At first she jerked away before setting them down again this time wiggling her toes against it. Waverly tried to stifle a laugh. Nicole padded across the room until she was standing beside Waverly’s chair staring out the window. 

“It’s like you’re living next to a snowglobe. It’s too beautiful to be real.”    
  
Waverly looked up at Nicole confused. “You’ve been to snow-covered mountains before Nicole.”

  
Nicole smiled, “The places I stayed did not have heated floors. They were also not near this cold.”   
  
“It’s right at zero Nicole. It’s not that cold.”   
  
Nicole’s brow knit into confusion, “How is it the one that requires two blankets even in the heat of summer is not freezing right now, yet I am?”   
  
Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly pulling her out of the chair before sitting down herself pulling the brunette into her lap. “So what have I missed by sleeping through Valentine’s?”    
  
Waverly checked the clock on the wall. She had honestly lost track of time. Her only concern had been Nicole resting enough. “If we hurry we still have the tasting course scheduled for tonight.”    
  
Nicole snuggled into her neck, “Food sounds wonderful.”    
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
As wonderful as dinner had been, Waverly could not wait to return to the room to watch the night sky for the slightest signs of color. She had tried to see the Aurora Borealis once before. Unfortunately the weather had not cooperated that night. She left the excursion disappointed and freezing. Nicole cuddled up to the fireplace. Waverly glanced at the clock, realizing it would be another few hours before the majestic display would make its appearance. She snuck off to the bathroom with a little pink bag hidden from Nicole’s view. It was after all Valentine’s day. Why shouldn’t she make it special since Nicole had recuperated?    
  
Once secure in the bathroom with the door locked, she lifted the teddy dubbed the “snake charmer” from its bag. She had laughed at the name when she first saw it, but knew it would definitely take Nicole’s breath away. She turned it in her hands trying her best to determine how to step into it.She let out a frustrated sigh as once again, her leg slipped through the wrong hole. “Nicole better love this.” She huffed as she finally pulled the final strap into position. 

She stared back into the mirror, her hands following the silky ribbons wrapping her body. The black wrapped around her neck, down to her breasts covered in the lacy fabric. From there black silk formed a path circling her abs before connecting down to the black lace covering her lower extremities. A devilish smirk crossed her lips as her pupils darkened. 

Her confidence in herself had risen during her time with Nicole. She had started feeling sexy and seen once again. Anytime she had dressed slightly sexier than normal, she would hear Nicole’s voice gently whisper, “Do it for you Waves. Not me.”

Nicole was right and wrong when she whispered those words to her. Being able to stop the cool and confident police officer in her tracks, was a joy that Waverly still did not have words for. It made her feel as though she was the only woman in the world who could ever hold Nicole’s attention. She grabbed the plush white bathrobe pulling it tight around herself. Tonight was for both of them, a reward for Nicole’s devotion and a desire to be found irresistible. 

Nicole looked up from her spot nestled next to the fire. Apparently sitting on heated floors worked better at keeping her warm than sitting in a chair. “You okay Waves? You were in there for a minute.” Nicole voiced her concerned slightly uncurling from her position, spreading out some offering Waverly a spot on the floor beside her. Her long legs stretched out in front of her running parallel to the fireplace. The flames flickered dancing in her eyes as she lovingly stared back at her girlfriend.   
  
Waverly walked forward slowly. Only when her feet were on either side of Nicole’s ankles did she start unwrapping the robe. She watched as Nicole’s eyes widened and her breathing stopped. Waverly walked forward until she was able to drop to her knees, each one landing beside Nicole’s hips. She slowly pushed the robe off her shoulders back onto the floor revealing everything. Nicole didn’t even try to speak. Her eyes told the truth her lips could not. Nicole Haught was turned on and speechless. There had been a few times Waverly had been able to catch Nicole off guard. Tonight was the best one thus far.    
  
Waverly pushed on Nicole’s shoulders causing her to release her arms from behind her until her back was against the floor. Waverly let her pinky trace slowly down the side of Nicole’s face. She watched as the flame kissed eyes slowly closed. Nicole was willingly submitting to her as she had hoped she would. 

Waverly pressed her hips against Nicole’s, not enough to elicit a quick reaction, just enough to heighten her stimulation. Waverly sat up her fingers working quickly to loosen the buttons of Nicole’s formal shirt. Once she had the last one finished she shoved the fabric backwards. Her tongue traced a trail from Nicole’s pants up her stomach before she reached over nipping at the hardened buds standing at attention through the fabric of Nicole’s bra. Nicole cried out as the teeth tightened their grip before releasing. Waverly’s hand wrapped carefully around Nicole’s throat pushing her head to the side. She ran her teeth up the side of Nicole’s neck stopping at her ear to whisper, “You’re mine.” 

With that she bit down on Nicole’s pulse point. Nicole attempted to arch her back, stopped short by Waverly’s weight pressing her back down to the floor. “Touch me Nicole.” Waverly’s orders were quickly obeyed as Nicole’s hands raced up and down the feel of the silk. Her fingertips followed the black ribbon curving around Waverly’s body until she could hold back no longer. She dug into the skin of Waverly’s side, her hips bucking up craving more of the sweet pressure she needed. A moan released from deep inside of her as she was able to press her body up closer to Waverly’s.

Waverly took one lone fingernail pressing it firmly into the skin on Nicole’s stomach watching Nicole’s face for hesitation. She was instead greeted by the side of Nicole’s mouth slowly curling into a wicked smile before she nodded for Waverly to continue. 

Slowly she drug it down, up, down and back up again. Nicole’s only flinch reflected her pleasure at the movements instead of the pain as ivory skin reddened under the pressure. Waverly pressed her fingernail beside where she had just drawn on Nicole’s skin. She quirked an eyebrow waiting for permission to continue. Nicole nodded again watching as the nail dug in a line straight down. Three horizontal lines followed the last movement. Without even looking, she could tell Nicole had registered the sensation. Waverly had marked her lover with her initials once again.    
  
Waverly leaned forward barely connecting her lips to Nicole’s. Before Nicole could return the gesture Waverly pulled back. The tip of her tongue outlined Nicole’s lips. Only when Waverly pulled back did Nicole speak for the first time. “I am yours and yours alone Waverly Earp.”    
  
Waverly shifted forward slowly dragging the dampened lace across Nicole’s abs. Nicole’s hips moved seeking the missed pressure. Nicole waited with baited breath as she watched Waverly move to pin Nicole’s arms above her head. Nicole didn’t resist. Waverly moved the fingers on her free hand down her stomach until reaching lace. She slid the fabric to one side. Nicole licked her lips in anticipation at what was about to happen. The first slide of Nicole’s tongue against Waverly’s slick center was almost too much. She fought the shakiness of her legs, opting instead to hold herself up instead of crashing down into Nicole’s ravishing. Waverly raised up pulling away from Nicole’s tongue. She smiled more as she watched Nicole’s tongue stretch to chase after her.    
  
“I thought you were full?” Waverly teased from above Nicole. Nicole let out a grunt as she fought up against Waverly’s grasp around her wrists. Waverly brought her free hand to the other pushing all her weight into the grip. Nicole’s hands lifted briefly before falling back again. 

Waverly looked down with a devilish smirk. “Did you think I was going to make this easy on you baby?” She whispered watching Nicole’s frustration growing. She knew that if she reached behind her and snaked her hand down the front of Nicole’s pants, she would find Nicole’s excitement level at rivaling a water park. “Please.” Nicole’s plea came through gritted teeth.    
  
Waverly leaned her weight forward pressing harder against Nicole’s wrist before asking, “What was that baby? I can’t hear you?”    
  
Nicole pursed her lips together before looking up, catching Waverly’s eyes. “Please Waves.”    
  
“Good girl.” Waverly encouraged as she slowly lowered back down. If she was being honest she was beyond ready to feel Nicole against her again. The exercise was as daunting for her as it was to Nicole. As she felt the tip of Nicole’s tongue flick against her clit, her body shuddered unable to hold back. She quickly resumed her previous position as Nicole worked furiously bringing her to the edge. Right as she was on the edge ready to freefall, she felt the movements stop and instead teeth lightly attached to her clit. She was unable to jerk away, yet still right there on the edge. 

“Damn it. “ She whispered.   
  
“Exactly who do you think is in charge here Waves?” She heard the muffled words called from between her legs. Waverly knew she had pushed Nicole. It was a game they played often enough. Tonight though was not a night Waverly had wanted to play it. Tonight she wanted to dominate Nicole. She wanted to make sure Nicole felt how much her kind gestures had meant to her. 

Nicole’s eyes darted around until she was able to see Waverly’s face. Waverly looked away avoiding Nicole’s stare. Nicole loosened her hold as Waverly’s grasp on her wrists faded. Nicole took advantage bringing her hands to Waverly’s face until the brunette was staring back at her. 

“Waves talk to me.” Nicole’s voice was soft, reassuring. Waverly looked down into the eyes that she knew loved her beyond measure. She saw the concern, the worry. Waverly had not called the time out, yet Nicole knew instantly she needed it. “I just wanted to give you tonight. I should have set rules, but I just wanted you surprised.”    
  
Nicole’s eyes softened as the realization washed across her. “And I ruined it.”    
  
“No Nicole, no it’s just.” Waverly fought to find the words. It wasn’t Nicole’s fault. She was unaware of what Waverly had planned. “I just saw this going different in my head.”    
  
Nicole nodded in understanding. She sat up bringing Waverly down beside her. “I may have brought some things with us that might help your vision. Give me just a second.”    
  
Nicole walked across the room to the suitcase opening it to reveal their black bag. Waverly watched as she brought it out trying to figure out why it didn’t look normal. When Nicole opened the zipper to reveal the contents, Waverly’s eyes widened. Nicole had done some shopping for the trip on her own. As the spreader bar, thigh cuffs, and dildo gag were lifted out of the bag, Waverly stood making her way over to where Nicole stood stripping out of her formal attire. “When were you going to tell me about all of this?!”    
  
Nicole simply shrugged. “I wasn’t sure if you would be up to this tonight, but now that I’ve ruined your surprise, let me ruin my own.” Waverly grabbed the thigh cuffs staring at them before reaching her other hand out to the gag. She looked over at Nicole. “So, you ready to be my bitch for ruining my gift?”   
  
Nicole’s face lit up with the excitement of a small child on Christmas. “This time I’ll behave.” Waverly smacked the dildo against her hand feeling powerful once more. The sadness of the moments before slowly fading. “Then get your ass on that floor”. Nicole finished stripping quickly obeying Waverly’s commands.    
  
When the thigh cuffs were in place, Waverly kissed Nicole feeling the need fighting between their bodies. She felt Nicole’s hands fight against the cuffs. She laughed into the kiss, “Oh no we’re not making the same mistake again.” 

She grabbed the gag beside her working it on Nicole’s head. “If you can’t play nice tonight, you don’t get a taste. You have to lay here and watch me fuck myself.” 

Nicole’s eyes changed from hunger to understanding. Waverly slowly lowered herself down onto the new toy. As it slipped in inch by inch, Waverly could feel her walls already adjusting to the new sensations. She slowly started moving aware that the wrong movement could hurt the person below her. She glanced down to find Nicole’s eyes full of wonder and surprise. “Nod for me Nicole if we’re good.” Nicole nodded her head as much as she could. Waverly smiled at the reassurance. 

She began sliding up and down the cock feeling her body starting to react to the sensations. Her head tilted back as she rode the cock protruding from NIcole’s mouth. She looked down at Nicole, her hair falling around her face as she smiled down. The frustration Waverly had seen reflected since she had denied Nicole the ability to be the one pleasuring her, faded from Nicole’s eyes. This was a look she knew too well. 

Anytime she had stopped Nicole in her tracks that look crossed her eyes.She could hear Nicole’s voice instantly, “You’re so fucking beautiful Waves. A heavenly angel to my devil.” It took far too long for Waverly to fully accept that Nicole meant every word.   
  
The look awakened the previous feelings of Nicole’s tongue against her bringing her to the climax. One thing Waverly was not good at was denying herself pleasure just to punish Nicole. She pushed herself off of the gag bringing her lips to Nicole’s ear. “Two questions baby. Are you going to behave, and do you want to be the one that makes me scream tonight?”   
  
Nicole nodded her head yes furiously before turning her head to the side to meet Waverly’s eyes. “Good because if you don’t, this ends with you tied up and I’ll finish the job on my own. Do you want that Nicole?”   
  
Waverly almost chided herself for the mistake. If she was being honest yes Nicole would love that. She watched as Nicole let out a strangled, yet firm “NO!” in response.    
  
Waverly wrapped her hands around Nicole’s head removing the gag. Nicole laid perfectly still watching her every move. Waverly knew beyond a doubt, Nicole was ready to be obedient. Her knees fell on either side of Nicole’s head as she lowered herself down. 

When Nicole’s warm mouth took her in, she almost came right then. The feel of Nicole was almost too much for her. Waverly’s hips rocked against Nicole’s face as she worked. With each stroke of the flattened muscle, Waverly found herself less in control of her body’s reactions. Her legs shook as she felt the storm washing over her. She was torn between letting go and holding back. 

The decision was made for her as Nicole took her clit between her lips humming against it as she gently flicked it. Her body rebelled causing her to surge forward calling out Nicole’s name as her hands hit against the warm floor. Nicole kept up her ministrations working Waverly through the orgasm. It took longer than she had thought to regain her strength, though being laying against Nicole’s chest had its advantages as well. 

“If you think I’m letting you go this easy Nicole, you’re wrong.” Nicole’s chest rose up as she took a deep breath. Waverly smiled against Nicole’s skin as she slowly pushed herself up. Her fingers tapped the restraints holding Nicole’s hands against her thighs. She stood making her way across the room to the black bag. She ran her hands over the various objects in the bag deciding what she wanted to do. “You tried to assert your dominance when it wasn’t asked for.”    
  
“I’m sorry Waverly.” Nicole pleaded from her position on the floor

Waverly’s mind raced with thoughts as her hands slid over the spreader bar. She turned smacking it against her palms. “Something tells me you had plans of using this on me.” Waverly’s voice deepened as she spoke. Nicole struggled with the restraints. “Admit it Nicole.” Waverly’s voice sang as she approached Nicole. “Yes,” Nicole sighed resigning to the fact that she wasn’t going to be allowed to move.    
  


“Time to reverse the roles.” Waverly made her way down to Nicole’s feet dropping the harness she had grabbed for herself next to Nicole’s feet. She quickly worked the restraints around Nicole’s ankles attaching them to the spreader bar. Once locked in, Waverly looked down at the WE still visible on Nicole’s stomach. Her finger lightly traced the outline. 

“We are each other’s.” she whispered as she placed her hand over the tattoo, Memento Vivere. Nicole’s lips curled into a smile at the gesture. Even in moments like this, there was a softer side that would show through. 

Waverly pulled the harness up to her hips tightening it against her. She hooked the controller up laying it under Nicole’s leg. When they had found a toy with vibration settings that fit in a harness, Waverly’s face had lit up at the possibilities of feeling it against her. At this moment, as she chose the lowest vibration speed, Waverly had new ideas forming. 

She grasped the spreader bar pushing Nicole’s legs up exposing her. Waverly ran the tip through Nicole’s folds before resting the vibrating tip against her clit. A moan left the back of Nicole’s throat. Her body twitched at the sensations assaulting her. Waverly moved it to Nicole’s entrance stopping before she entered. Waverly took the spreader bar behind her head resting it against her shoulders. Nicole’s eyes bugged out as her head shot up. 

“Waves no, we don’t know” 

Waverly quickly put two fingers against Nicole’s mouth. “I trusted you Nicole, trust me.”    
  
Nicole’s eyes softened at the memory of Waverly’s chained ankles held behind her neck. Waverly could see the memory jump between their eyes. Each time reflected in the smiles that grew more wicked with each thought of the night. 

Without warning, Waverly pushed in a few inches taking pleasure in Nicole’s gasp. The bar that had pressed into her shoulders quickly released up. Waverly knew Nicole would never hurt her. She knew to keep her concentration off of the bar, she was going to have to distract her. Waverly reached forward ripping the lingerie down her body. Nicole watched eyes darkening as Waverly stripped half way out of it before she shoved in again. 

The sounds Nicole was making only encouraged Waverly to continue. She slowly rocked her body forward letting Nicole take in the entirety of the length. Once she saw the signs of Nicole being ready, she picked up her pace, watching as Nicole gave herself over to the sensations wracking her body. Waverly could feel the bar pressing down. After one particular rough thrust, she pushed up against the bar pulling Nicole’s legs almost straight up. Nicole’s surprised expression was encouragement enough. She reached for the controller turning it to the highest setting. She quickened her pace, her hands firmly on Nicole’s hips. Waverly’s nails dug deep crescent shapes into Nicole’s hips as Nicole screamed out into the night. 

She felt the pressure against her shoulders increase as Nicole’s movements froze. She glanced up to Nicole’s tightly closed eyes and arched spine. Waverly slowed to a stop watching Nicole come unraveled. A new string of obscenities left Nicole’s mouth with each aftershock surging through her. Waverly memorized the sight of Nicole arched, the light of the flames dancing against her skin. How was she able to take Waverly’s breath away in moments like this? 

Waverly pulled out, easing Nicole’s legs back to the floor. As she was unbuckling the restraints she heard Nicole’s voice call her name. She massaged Nicole’s legs as she moved up her body to hear her better. 

“Waves look.” Nicole’s now free hand pointed to the window. Waverly followed it’s direction until she saw it. 

The bright neon greens and yellows danced across the sky. Nicole sat up freeing herself from the last of the restraints. It wasn’t until she felt the harness fall to the ground that she registered Nicole had slipped the lingerie and harness off of her as she stared into the night sky.

When she felt the plush of her robe being wrapped around her body, Waverly finally snapped out of her trance completely. She turned to find that Nicole had dressed in the other robe. Nicole took her hand pulling her up from the floor. She walked her to the chair Waverly had spent the evening in reading. Nicole turned it to face the natural light show. 

Nicole sat down in the chair opening the robe so her bare skin was exposed just slightly. She pulled Waverly into her lap. Waverly fell softly into Nicole’s lap, opening her robe so that her skin and Nicole’s touched. Nicole kissed the side of her head as she stared out the windows amazed by the show. “Happy Valentine’s Waves.”    
  
\------------------------------------------

The brightness of the day shone even through Nicole’s goggles. She had finished booting up on her snowboard and looked over to see Waverly waiting with her skis. They had established that neither of them were experts, but had enough experience to enjoy the snow. Nicole gave Waverly a nod as she rose to her feet. They took off down the mountain, Slicing and dicing through the snow. Waverly felt the ease that the activity had always given her. She looked across noticing how close Nicole was to her. Nicole’s face relaxed and smiling as they raced down the hill. 

As they closed in on the bottom, Waverly’s concentration became focused on their destination. Her eyes narrowed, preparing herself mentally to stop. That concentration broke when she saw it from the corner of her eye. Nicole’s board caught flinging her back onto the snow. Nicole lifted the board above her sliding on her back until she reached a stop. Waverly made an abrupt turn taking off towards her girlfriend. As she closed in she could hear the laughter.

“Nicole!” Waverly called out. “Nicole are you okay?” Nicole looked up smiling back at Waverly as she sat up in the snow.

“What? I’m not allowed to wipe out?”

Realizing Nicole was okay, Waverly reached out her hand helping Nicole become upright. Waverly watched Nicole carefully as they finished the run. She was still not convinced Nicole was not more hurt than she had let on. They had discussed their many learning curves of snowboarding and skiing before the trip, so Waverly was aware Nicole had wiped out many times while learning. 

“Let’s go again. Give me a chance to not screw up this time.” Nicole reassured her unstrapping one foot and heading towards the lift.

“Do you not want to take a minute?” Waverly asked slowly following behind Nicole.

“I know what I did wrong. I want the chance to try to fix it, but I may fail.” Nicole smirked over her shoulder.

“What happened?” Waverly inquired, catching up to Nicole just in time to get on the lift.

“I got distracted by a beautiful woman.” Nicole teased reaching over and pressing a kiss to her lips.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They returned to the lodge cuddling up together in front of the fireplace in the main lobby. As the fire crackled, Waverly and Nicole recounted the runs of the day. It was established early on that Waverly was a much better skier than Nicole was a snowboarder. The day spent together was refreshing. No one bothered them with problems at the police station or rowdy patrons at the bar. It was just them together on their own adventure. This time there was nothing to hide. Once their outer layers dried and they were starting to warm, Nicole suggested retiring to their room.

Waverly entered the room first to change into clothes that were actually dry. As her final layer came over her heard, Waverly noticed Nicole’s eyes locked onto her. She glanced down at her snow pants and blue sports bra. She looked back at Nicole quizzically. “What’s wrong Nicole?” About that time Nicole pulled her shirt over her head leaving her in nothing but the snow pants. As her arms moved ripping the final layer from her body, Waverly was stopped in her tracks at the muscles rippling as Nicole discarded the shirt.

Waverly reached her hands towards her own snow pants to undo them. Nicole walked forward placing her hands on Waverly’s stopping her movements. Waverly stilled waiting for Nicole’s explanation.

Instead Nicole dropped her mouth to the edge of her pants slowly kissing her way up Waverly’s torso while her hands glided gently along her sides. Waverly could feel the goosebumps rising across her body. “So perfect.” Nicole whispered as she reached back lightly scraping her nails across Waverly’s back. Waverly’s head snapped backwards as her hand ruffled the auburn hair before finding just enough to grip.

Nicole pressed her backwards onto the bed, continuing with light touches and kisses. As she licked slowly and lightly up one side, nipping at sensitive areas, her nails raked across Waverly’s sports bra causing a moan to spring forth from her. Her hips bucked up against Nicole’s. Waverly could feel Nicole’s hardened nipples dragging lightly against her torso as Nicole pulled herself up Waverly’s body. Waverly could feel her skin begin to warm as Nicole’s mouth carefully placed warm kisses up to her shoulders. Another shiver and moan left Waverly as Nicole pushed up leaving their waists touching.

Nicole’s fingers lightly traced circles over Waverly’s body. She switched patterns and directions so much that Waverly’s mind could not focus on anything but the sensations of touch. Her body reacted rolling her hips up into Nicole’s as her onslaught continued. Waverly squeezed her eyes shut concentrating on Nicole’s movements as she took a nipple in her mouth through the fabric.

“Ahhhhh...” escaped from Waverly as Nicole pressed her mouth to the fabric of the sports bra bringing the peak into her mouth. Waverly’s hands searched until they found Nicole’s arms. She dug her nails in deep. Nicole released with a soft kiss then blew air against the still damp fabric. At least one of her hands lightly ghosted over Waverly’s skin at all times.

Nicole bent down again encasing the other fabric covered nipple with her mouth. Waverly’s nails dug once again. “How am I-I so close?” she stuttered out her eyes opening to catch Nicole’s. They had discussed before how it could be done, but all the times over the last year they had started, they never had been able to stop. Feeling the sensations, concentrating, Waverly was determined that this time they would see it through. Nicole seemed to share that same sentiment.

“Shhh..eyes closed baby. Just focus on the touch.” Nicole responded. 

As her eyes closed once again, Waverly felt the increase in Nicole’s speed while touching her. Breathing became heavier and erratic as Nicole added light touches gliding across her nipples that were pressing hard against the flexible fabric. Waverly’s head leaned to the side as she dealt with the sensations assaulting her body. Nicole’s tongue lightly ghosted up the side of her neck. Her warm breath falling against Waverly’s cheek and over to her ear as Nicole traced the shell.

“Come for me, Waves.” Nicole whispered into her ear. Waverly’s hips jerked at the sensations washing over her, she felt Nicole wobble for just a moment. She caught Nicole just far enough off balance to grab her back pulling ivory skin flush with her own. Waverly’s fingers clawed deep and furiously into Nicole’s back as she rode out the waves of desire coursing through her.

As Waverly relaxed underneath Nicole, she gently ran her thumb against her cheek pressing a kiss to her lips. Waverly’s hands reached up holding Nicole just centimeters from her face. “How did you do that? More importantly, why haven’t we done that before?”

Nicole smiled back into the kiss she pressed to Waverly’s cheek. “Once you let go of one sense, the rest increases. You’ve always reacted when I softly ran my fingers across your skin. From there it was just figuring out what combination it would take to send you over the edge. It doesn’t always work, but with us being emotionally attached helps as well.”

Nicole’s hands grabbed the edge of the sports bra. She quirked her eyebrows to ask permission. Once granted, she pulled the bra over Waverly’s head and tossed it to the side. She reached down to the clasp of Waverly’s snow pants and undid it. “Wait, what are you doing?” Waverly was just starting to recover, her thoughts still foggy from the bliss she had been basking in.

“I made a mess, I plan on cleaning it up.”

Waverly raised her hips up for Nicole to remove the pants and underwear in one swoop. The room had warmed up as the fire roared throughout their explorations. The cold had long left both of them as the heat they had created flushed through their skin.

Once Nicole settled between her legs, she carefully and lightly cleaned up the arousal that had soaked through Waverly’s pants and underwear Nicole had removed from her moments before.Waverly moaned above Nicole her eyes tightly shut once again. She could feel the knot in her stomach growing. Nicole already had her craving another round.

Nicole’s fingers ghosted up and down the top of her thighs as the tip of Nicole’s tongue traced outlines on the inside of Waverly’s thighs. Waverly could feel the wetness increasing with each moment of attention. As Nicole moved from one side to the other, the tip would ghost across Waverly’s clit causing small screams to escape from her. 

Nicole had barely started, but Waverly was already gone. “Inside. Please. She begged hoping Nicole would not deny her. She didn’t as she quickly shoved her tongue deep inside Waverly. Her walls clenched around the intruder not to shove it out, but to encourage it deeper. Quick light touches to Waverly’s bundle of nerves had her muscles twitching and shaking uncontrollably. Her hand threaded through Nicole’s hair grabbing at it as her own body convulsed. Her screams of Nicole’s name called out across the room.

Waverly’s hand jerked on Nicole’s hair pulling her up to her mouth. Waverly kissed around Nicole’s lips cleaning what she could find of herself. “I taste good on your lips.” she hummed before pulling Nicole into a kiss.

The bottle of champagne Nicole had ordered sat chilling on the nearby table with two glasses. Nicole raised up from the bed opening the bottle and pouring two glasses. She reached down to Waverly’s body pulling her towards her. Waverly needed not to be told twice as her naked form cuddled against Nicole’s chest taking the second glass from her. 

“You’re still wearing pants.” Waverly observed as she settled against her lover’s bare chest.

“We’ll call them flood control for the moment.” Nicole smirked

Waverly waited hoping Nicole would provide an explanation. “You know when you get off, I do too. It’s just how it works right?” She replied to Waverly’s quiet inquisition. An idea crossed Waverly’s mind. Before Nicole would have time to register what was happening, Waverly’s hand worked its way between Nicole’s skin and the hem of the snow pants. Waverly’s hand glided under the smooth fabric until she hit a dampened spot. She quickly realized this was an area the snow couldn’t have reached. “Fuck Nicole.” she replied fingering through the folds causing Nicole’s head to snap back at the touch. A quick small scream escaped from the back of Nicole’s throat. A quick swipe against her clit turned Nicole into a quivering mess.

Waverly never changed her position. Her dexterity was on full display as she worked from one sensitive spot to another bringing Nicole under her control. She closed her mouth around Nicole’s nipple tugging gently and soothing it with light licks across it. Waverly could tell how close Nicole was from the little sounds and shaky movements. She plunged two fingers deep inside as she toyed with the sensitive areas. Nicole’s grip on the champagne glass tightened to the point that Waverly wondered if it might shatter in her hand. She slowed down her pace as she watched Nicole’s face slowly release. Waverly slowly pulled her fingers from Nicole’s pants careful not to restart anything. She slipped her fingers into her mouth, “There’s no doubt I’m addicted to this.” she cooed as she sucked the arousal off of her fingers. Nicole simply groaned watching her, “You’re going to hate leaving here on Monday.”    
  
Waverly looked down at Nicole who was slowly falling asleep. She wasn’t wrong. She was not looking forward to waking up Monday morning to find their trip was over. She nestled into Nicole’s side taking comfort in knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt this would not be their last trip together. Nicole was unlike anyone else in her life. She had loved her unconditionally. She stayed when others had left. She made Waverly the most important person in her life. Monday would suck, but as long as she was going home with Nicole, Waverly knew everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have plans for this series to continue. It maybe awhile before the next chapter is written. I have an idea on where I plan to take everyone next, but I want to make sure I get it right. That means finishing up other ones first.


End file.
